elysium_projectfandomcom-20200213-history
Dire Maul
History :Built twelve thousand years ago by a covert sect of night elf sorcerers, the ancient city of Eldre'Thalas was used to protect Queen Azshara's most prized arcane secrets. Though it was ravaged by the Great Sundering of the world, much of the wondrous city still stands as the imposing Dire Maul. The ruins' three distinct districts have been overrun by all manner of creatures - especially the spectral highborne, foul satyr and brutish ogres. Only the most daring party of adventurers can enter this broken city and face the ancient evils locked within its ancient vaults. Summary Dire Maul is actually three instances. A large courtyard with a sunken PVP arena in its middle separates them. At Level 60, you can safely ride past the roaming Ogres without aggroing them. East is the easiest and includes the Crescent Key to open the other two wings. Once you have the key, you can re-enter DM East via a shortcut entrance which is immediately north of the Feralas Horde base camp. North can be completed as a normal run, or as a Tribute Run. Tribute requires you take in a variety of items to get an ogre costume from a goblin within. When you complete North in a Tribute manner, you need to minimise how many mini-bosses you kill on the route to the King. In non-tribute, you can kill everyone. In a Tribute, you become the King and recieve a chest with great blues in it. West includes the Prince, who is required killing for Warlocks completing their epic mount quest. With experience, and avoiding mobs, you can do each wing in about 1.5 hours. You can only take 5 members into DM (it cannot be raided). DM is a more recently designed instance; Maraudon is another more modern instance, while in contrast Stratholme is original. The difference is they carry loot with improved itemisation. There is so much excellent DM loot that most classes can build at least a five-piece pre-MC armor set from the drops within. Quests Feathermoon Stronghold * 57D Lethtendris's Web * 61D Elven Legends Camp Mojache * 57D Lethtendris's Web * 61D Elven Legends * 58D Pusillin and the Elder Azj'Tordin * 60D The Gordok Ogre Suit * 60D Unfinished Gordok Business * 61D The Madness Within ** 61D The Treasure of the Shen'dralar * 60 A Reliquary of Purity ** 60 Shards of the Felvine * 61 Elven Legends * 61 Elven Legends ** 60D Libram of Focus ** 60D Libram of Rapidity ** 60D Libram of Protection ** 60D Libram of Constitution ** 60D Libram of Resilience ** 60D Libram of Rumination ** 60D Libram of Tenacity ** 60D Libram of Voracity * 60D Foror's Compendium (Quest Item, Warrior, Paladin only) ** 60D The Forging of Quel'Serrar *** 60D The Forging of Quel'Serrar * Class Quests - one, Arcane Refreshment, is the quest to get a mage's highest level of conjured water. The rest involve rare drops in Dire Maul of random class books, leading to each class' version of the Royal Seal of Eldre'Thalas. ** 60D Arcane Refreshment (Mage) ** 62D Harnessing Shadows (Warlock) ** 62D The Light and How To Swing It (Paladin) ** 62D Frost Shock and You (Shaman) ** 62D The Arcanist's Cookbook (Mage) ** 62D Codex of Defense (Warrior) ** 62D The Greatest Race of Hunters (Hunter) ** 62D Holy Bologna: What the Light Won't Tell You (Priest) ** 62D The Emerald Dream... (Druid) ** 62D Garona: A Study on Stealth and Treachery (Rogue) Strategy guides DM North: Dire Maul Tribute Run Post at Wow-Pro which discusses DM North strategy DM East: Shortcut strategy to two bosses in DM East. Link appears to be hijacked. DM West: Full DM West strategy guide. It also explains how Warlocks can get their epic mount (via quest). Noteable Loot NPC From a combination of bosses, you can collect the majority of the pre-MC 'do-it-yourself' armor sets: * Priest Sets * Druid Sets * Mage Sets * Dusty_Tome Also here is a list of all the unique and blue drops from DM. Category:World:Azeroth Category:Continent:Kalimdor Category:Zone:Feralas Category:Instances Category:Added content